


Looks Red, Tastes Blue

by Baby_Buu



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, Other, just barely starting to realize feelings, kakavege, tumblr: kakavegeweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-06 20:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20513198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Buu/pseuds/Baby_Buu
Summary: For Kakavege Week 2019 Sept 5. Prompt: FuneralBoth men have had a chance to mourn for the other.





	1. In memory of a fallen Prince

**Author's Note:**

> This is my ‘internal monologue one’.

Goku watched in horror as the life left Vegeta’s eyes. His face still stained with the tears he was finally able to let loose as his life came to its end. 'How much has this man gone through during his life? What hardships had he faced just to be cut down by the one he hated the most? The tyrant that had taken his freedom, his race, his home planet. I don't think I could handle anything like that. At least I have had friends and family who are there for me. Vegeta was all alone, he even killed Nappa, his last comrade for no reason that I could tell. But he wasn’t pure evil. Those tears are a tribute to that.'  
  
'What life could he have lived? Had it been his own choice? Would we have still met?' For some reason the thought of never meeting Vegeta stung in his chest. 'Where did that come from?'  
  
'Goodbye Vegeta. Though your time in my life had been short, the impact feels immeasurable. I spared you to give you a chance to grow, to have a chance at a better life but it has been taken away from you. I had wanted to fight you again someday under better terms. Maybe someday we could have gotten to know each other better.' A strange rage over took him. Frieza, his son, and friends faded completely from his mind. His only focus was Vegeta. 'I’m the last Saiyan now. I’m the only one that can take care of Frieza.'  
  
He was so lost in anger and grief he shot energy from his eyes, causing a crater in the ground. 'He deserves a proper burial, and this is the best I can do.'  
  
'I think I understand you better now Vegeta. You didn’t have control over all of your actions. I still believe deep down you had a lot of good in you. Maybe in another life you could have been happy. Maybe we could have even been friends.'  
  
He began to cover the Prince’s body with dirt using his hands. 'Well even with all you did under Frieza’s orders I still respect you. You were one hell of an opponent and I will never forget you. I forgive you for your misguided deeds against me and my friends. I realize now that you had the fiery will of a Saiyan, the same Saiyan blood that runs through my own veins. We have our honor, the same that that allowed you to help Gohan and buy me more time. I’m starting to realize what you and King Kai were saying about Freiza. He has no honor. He is truly evil. I will defeat him, for you Vegeta. For everyone, I will finish him!'


	2. The Death Heard ‘Round the World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta’s turn

"I am no warrior and I will never fight again." Vegeta flew around aimlessly but somehow ended up back where the Cell Games took place. Where his biggest failures manifested themselves. 'Kakarot why? You completely blindsided me, proved everything I ever believed my whole life to be a lie. Humiliated me at ever turn, surpassing me, defeating Frieza, and even sparing my life. You eluded me as I searched the galaxies for you. Always one step ahead of me. But now you...'  
  
Vegeta’s whole body shook with rage. He powered up to Super Saiyan but his power level still climbed until he ascended. He screamed his frustration up into the sky. His energy created a crater. He blasted a near by rock causing it to break into thousands of pieces. He used those pieces to fill in the crater he had formed.  
  
'You buried me on Namek, when you hardly knew me. Some form of bullshit hero respect I’m sure. You had no other reason to do so. I never told you but I appreciated the gesture. As a Prince of an all but extinct race no one had ever shown me that much care or kindness. I wish I could do the same for you but you didn’t leave a body behind. This will have to do.'  
  
'I am truly the last of our kind. All alone, I have no home. No one to challenge me or help me become stronger. I honestly am unsure what to do now that you are gone.' He felt a strange dull ache in his chest he didn’t have a name for. He continued filling the hole until it created a dome shape. He found a larger rock to mark the grave with. He sat next to it, finally powering down.

‘Kakarot I will never forget you.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet


End file.
